1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates, in general, to an organizer with a stabilizing post for separating and securing surgical instruments, e.g., before and during surgery, and in preparation for sterilization. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a movable stabilizing post for separating, securing and maintaining surgical instruments in an upright position on an instrument organizer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Surgical instruments, such as hemostats, scissors, forceps, etc., are normally separated and organized during surgical procedures and before being sterilized by being laid in an upright position on rolled-up cotton towels. The rolled-up cotton towels, which may have their outside edges taped, support the instruments such that the instruments can be more easily counted, selected and handled by a doctor or nurse during a surgical procedure, or while the instruments are assembled prior to sterilization.
Foam organizers have also been provided to support and group surgical instruments before and during actual use of the instruments. Such organizers can have an elongated base with fixed posts extending upwardly from ends of the base. The foam organizers support the instruments, with the instruments resting on the base and leaning against the posts, such that the instruments can be more easily counted, selected and handled by a doctor or nurse during a surgical procedure, or while the instruments are assembled prior to sterilization.
Such rolled cotton towels or foam organizers, with the surgical instruments supported thereon, are usually laid out on a tray or a table. Sometimes, however, before and during use of the surgical instruments, the instruments supported on the rolled towel or the organizer can topple over from their upright positions and become mixed and disorganized and, accordingly, more difficult to count, select and handle prior to actual use of the instruments, or while the instruments are assembled prior to sterilization. In addition, it is not uncommon for the cotton towels to produce lint, which can transmit microorganisms and result in contamination of the surgical instruments.
What is needed, therefore, is a means for retaining surgical instruments in an organized and/or upright position on an instrument organizer. What is also needed is an improved instrument organizer, wherein, instruments supported thereon are less likely to topple over from an upright position prior to actual use or sterilization of the instruments and are, therefore, easier to count, select and handle. What is additionally needed is an improved instrument organizer having means for securing the organizer to a surface, such as on a tray or a table top for example, so that the organizer will not move while supporting instruments. Preferably, the improved instrument organizer will be lint-free.
Accordingly, a movable stabilizing post is provided for use with an instrument organizer including an elongated base having a uniform, predetermined width and fixed posts extending upwardly from the base. The movable stabilizing post has two gripping legs with opposing, inwardly facing surfaces that are spaced-apart a distance substantially equal to the predetermined width of the base of the organizer. The opposing, inwardly facing surfaces of the two gripping legs, therefore, grip opposite sides of the base of the organizer so that the movable stabilizing post can be attached to the base at any point between the fixed posts of the organizer and held in place by the gripping legs to help maintain the instruments in an organized and upright state.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, both the instrument organizer and the movable stabilizing post are made of lint-free foam plastic. According to another aspect of the present disclosure, both the instrument organizer and the movable stabilizing post are non-sterile and disposable. According to a further aspect of the present disclosure, the instrument organizer is provided with an adhesive strip on a bottom surface thereof for securing the organizer to a surface, such as a tray or table top for example.
Still other features and advantages of the presently disclosed surgical instrument organizer and method for sterilizing surgical instruments will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in conjunction with the attached drawings.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cself-gripping legsxe2x80x9d refers to legs that, by themselves, grip and maintain a hold on a base sufficient to support implements such as surgical instruments in an upright manner.